Inuyasha and Football
by G.StefaniT.Feltonsgirl
Summary: Inuyasha and Miroku are football players. Kagome and Sango are cheerleaders for their team. Koga is the QB of the rival football team. What more do you need? (Don't worry the waitress will get her revenge.):)
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: If this sux we don't care cause its our first fanfic 

Sango and Kagome were jumping up and down yelling "Go Tigers! Go Tigers!" Inuyasha had just passed the ball to Miroku who now scored a touchdown. The coach of the Rams screamed "God damnit! Do you always hafta screw up?" The Rams had lost to the Tigers 35 to 8. Sango and Kagome (the captains of the cheerleading squad) ran over to Miroku and Inuyasha to ask them if they wanted to go out to eat. Kagome gave Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek. "What about me Sango? Don't I a kiss?" SLAP! "uh……..anyway do you guys want to go out to eat with me and Sango?" Kagome asked "OK! SURE LADIES SOUNDS LIKE A GREAT IDEA!" Miroku yelled with joy. "…..sure whatever" Inuyasha replied. At the diner they started to order their food when all of a sudden Kouga burst into the diner. Kouga went up to the counter when noticed Inuyasha was sitting with his friends. He pushed the waitress out of the way and ran over to their booth. "What the hell are you doing here Inuyasha? "It's a diner dumbass anyone can come here. It's not frickin yours!" " NO dumbass what are you doing here with Kagome shes my woman?" "Just to tell you bastard shes my woman!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome turned 5 different shades of red. Meanwhile… back with Miroku and Sango. "So Sango, now that their out of the way do you want to kiss me?" "NOT IN A PUBLIC DINER PERV!" THWACK! Anyways……back to Inuyasha and Kouga. "My team is going to kick you're a$$" Kouga yelled. "What you have a team wolf boy? Well.. you should know I'm the quarterback!" "Some good that does you dog turd I'm the quarterback too." "Well…. I have something your team doesn't have… The best cheerleaders in the world!" Kouga sees Kagome in her cheerleading outfit. Danm he always is one step ahead of me Kouga thought to himself. Kouga grabs Kagomes hands, "Kagome please join our football team's cheerleading squad?" "Sorry Kouga I'm already on a cheerleading squad". Sango randomly popped up and screamed "even if she wasn't on our cheerleading squad she'd never join yours!" "Shut up Sango…." Kouga said. Kouga stomped out the door pushing the waitress out of the way again. 


	2. Chapter 2

At Higurashi shrine Kagome and Sango were having a sleepover. "Hey Sango lets play go fish" " Were going fishin ?" " No silly it's a card game. Here I'll teach yo…… Kagome was interrupted as Miroku and Inuyasha burst through the door. "I heard you ladies are having a sleepover, mind if I join? "Yeah, Yeah you can sleepover but tell me this how the hell did you find out where Kagome lives?" Sango replied " Well I have my sources" Miroku said. All of a sudden the glass on the window shattered as Koga fell into Kagome's room. "O MY GOD! How does everybody know where I live, is this like a world wide sleepover"! Kagome screamed. "Sleepover awesome! Where do I get to sleep? Koga exclaimed " Definitely not next to me" Kagome said with a disgusted look on her face. "Hey Kagome! Can I sleep next to Sa…. NO YOU CAN'T MIROKU! Yelled Kagome and Sango at the same time. "Ok here's the deal I'll sleep next to Sango and you 3 boys can all sleep next to each other" Kagome explained. "WHAT!" Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku all screamed. Well..it is 1:00 am so I'll get some sleep before the championship game. Inuyasha said. "Well, I want to stay up and party with the ladies." Miroku said " No you idiot we have to get sleep. I can't have you taking naps on the field. " Yeah but what if Koga tries to steal your woman?" "I don't think Kagome will let him do anything and neither will your precious Sango so don't worry." Inuyasha stated. "Sigh……I suppose your right Inuyasha" Miroku said as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Miroku awoke to see Kagome and Sango in their cheerleading outfits. "Hey where's Inuyasha" Miroku exclaimed. "I think you overslept a bit Miroku the game is going to start in 15 minutes" Kagome and Sango informed him. "Oh shit I'm gonna miss the game, come on! Miroku threw on his football gear and they all ran to catch the next bus to the school. "O MY GOD! Where is that dumbass Miroku he better get here soon Inuyasha yelled. " Oh so having a little player trouble I see" said Koga "Oh my god how do you keep popping up everywhere and how did you get to the window of Kagomes room its on the 2nd floor!" " I have my ways Inuyasha" Back on the bus Miroku had fallen asleep in one of the seats. "Come On Miroku its our stop" Kagome shouted. "Huh what oh yeah the championship game". They ran off bus and went into the stadium. "Oh my god Miroku what took you so long we have 2 minutes before the game starts!" All teams report to the field! "Well we have to go" " Good luck boys! Kagome and Sango scream as Miroku and Inuyasha ran onto the field.


	4. Chapter 4

The game started as Inuyasha and Koga charged violently to get the ball while Miroku (who was half asleep) trudged along the football field trying to keep up with Inuyasha and Koga. Inuyasha attempts to pass the ball to Miroku but Koga knocks Miroku out of the way and steals the ball and since he runs so fast he charges through all the people and scores a touchdown. "DANMIT! If it wasn't for those 2 shikon jewels in his legs he wouldn't be winning this game" Inuyasha yelled . In the next quarter the score was 17 to 13 Wolves. As Koga tried to steal the ball from Miroku, Kagome and Sango skirts flew up. They couldn't help but stare in fact they couldn't even move. Inuyasha came and stole the ball from Koga and tackled him. "Danm! Hey Miroku stop staring up Sango's skirt and help me score a touchdown" Inuyasha screamed across the field. "What the hell just happened." Kouga said taking his eyes off Kagome. " Hey wheres the ball I just had it? Oh yeah, Inuyasha has it. Miroku said. Inuyasha ran through all the other players with ease. (Most of Koga's team wasn't that strong.) Inuyasha was about to score a touchdown when Kouga tackled him from behind, but, Inuyasha slid into the touchdown area still holding the ball. The Tigers scored a touchdown. Which made the score 19 to 17 in the second quarter. HALFTIME! The cheerleaders ran onto the field and started dancing. "Yo! Miroku get over here were not playing its halftime idiot!" Inuyasha screamed. "Huh it is? Oh!" Miroku said. He tried to run over to the bench but triped over a cheerleader's shoe and all the cheerleaders fell down like dominoes. Since the halftime show was ruined they decided to just take a break for awhile. "Nice going Miroku you ruined Kagome's halftime show!" Koga yelled. "Yeah Miroku you ruined it!" Inuyahsa yelled "Whoa! Did I just agree Koga !" "Well….I guess you did Inuyasha" Miroku stated. The third quarter started. As Koga kicked the football it flew through the air and he scored a field goal. The Wolves took a suprisiong lead and when the final quarter came there was no way the Tigers could win. The score was now 35 to 17. " It's all your danm frickin fault Miroku we didn't even have half of their score! What are we a bunch of sad ass losers?" "Apparently you are!" Koga yelled as he walked over to the bench. "Shut the hell up you stupid wolf!" Inuyasha screamed at Kouga as he criticized their playing skills. After the game Inuyasha and the gang went back to their favorite diner. When they finished ordering they talked about the game. " I can't believe you guys lost! You were doing really good what happened!" Kagome and Sango screamed at then same time. Koga rushed through the door with a couple of his team mates. He went over to Inuyasha's table while, again pushing the same waitress out of the way. Koga and his team mates were taunting Inuyahsa and Miroku. " Yeah you guys are so stupid you ruined the halftime show and the game?" Koga's team sneered. "Actually that was only Miroku…" Inuyasha thought to himself.


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note

Alright so this is our first story as you know and we wrote it like a year ago so its not that good so please bare with us. We are taking a break from this story to write somthing else but we promise the later chapters will be better. Now-a-days we are a lot more perverted and sick-minded. Don't worry the story will get better. And if you care our next story is an FF8 story. It's really crazy and random and if your a youngin' be warned this story is dirty ;)


	6. Chapter 5

"This sucks." Inuyasha grumpily muttered. "It's okay guys I mean we can't win every game." Kagome said trying to cheer everyone (and herself) up. "But it was all Miroku's fault any ways!" Sango said as she hit Miroku on the head. "Well we'll get them next time!" Miroku yelled with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. Koga and his gang came back over to their table. (Hitting the waitress in the back in the process.) "Well losers I don't think you could even score a point against us if you tried." Koga said with a smirk. "You know the only reason you won was because of the jewel shards in your leg." Inuyasha countered. "But what about Miroku.." Sango added. "Oh yeah and Miroku" Inuyasha said. "FINE!" Koga yelled. "I challenge you to a rematch if you think your so good.." 'Name the time and the place and we'll be there." Inuyasha said cooly. "The field by the old highschool 5:00 P.M. sharp." Koga said. "Don't be late." Koga and his gang walked out of the diner (and of course he pushed the waitress on his way out.) "Alright guys lets start training." Inuyasha said with a small smile.


End file.
